


Monsters in the Corner

by Hashtagmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Family, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagmavin/pseuds/Hashtagmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Domestic Family AU) Michael and Gavin’s movie night is ruined by a monster infestation in their five year old daughter’s bedroom. It’s time to put their monster hunting shoes on, and slay this imaginary beast once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters in the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Hashtagmavin.tumblr.com on August 6 2013

Michael and Gavin sat on their couch, not really paying any attention towards the movie that was currently playing on the television in front of them.

Gavin tries to focus on the plot long enough to at least figure out what the genre is, but it’s just so mind numblingly boring. But after seeing two characters passionately kiss, in front of the setting sun on the beach… He’s solved the mystery, and dubs it a cheesy romantic piece of crap.

"This movie is a load of bullocks." he whines.

Michael smirks, “It really is. Who even recommended it?”

"Barbara."

"We’ll have to kick her ass tomorrow." he jokes.

The two chuckle, and continue to watch the movie together. Gavin’s sprawled out along the length of the couch with his legs in Michael’s lap, but the older boy doesn’t seem to care much.

It only goes on for another ten minutes until Gavin lets out a huge dramatic sigh.

"What now?" Michael has to grin at Gavin’s short attention span.

"It’s just so boring!"

"No shit." he mutters, and rolls his eyes, "But we promised Barbara we would watch her favourite movie."

"Since when does Barbara control our life?"

"Just stop complaining and watch the damn thing. There’s only like twenty minutes left anyways."

Even though he hates to admit it, he wants nothing more than to turn this movie off too. Every Friday he and Gavin have movie night, and ever since they accidentally slipped this information to Barbara, she’s started giving them suggestions on what to watch. It’s hard to say no to Barbara when she pulls out the puppy dog eyes. So here they are, Friday night, watching a movie that Michael  _thinks_ is called ‘ _The Summer of Our Love_ ’, but he can’t really be sure.

"What do you think could happen right now that would fix this movie?" Gavin questions. Michael looks away from the screen to see that his husband’s not even watching it anymore.

"You hate this movie so much that you need to ask hypothetical questions to distract yourself from it?" Michael chuckles, and ruffles Gavin’s hair playfully.

He grins, “Yes. This movie is godawful. What do you think the characters could do that would make it the best movie in the world.”

Michael turns back towards the television to see that the two love interests are now sitting on the beach, looking out into the waves as they have a picnic. He internally rolls his eyes at how cheesy and horrible this movie is. How could Barbara love it!?

"I don’t know. I honestly don’t think anything could fix it." Michael mutters.

"What if… The guy tore off his face, and revealed that he was actually a mutant alien from outer space. And then he attacked the girl, tore out her heart with his bare hands, and then ate it." Gavin grins mischievously, his eyes shining with excitement.

Michael just stares at him blankly, and then turns his attention back to the screen. “Just watch the damn movie, Gav.”

Gavin lets out a loud laugh, and even Michael can’t help but chuckle at him. This is what life with Gavin is like, even the boring things can be amusing and silly when you’re stuck with him.

"You’re a fucking idiot." Michael mutters affectionately as his husband giggles uncontrollably at his own joke.

Instead of getting annoyed with him and telling him to shut up, he starts tickling Gavin’s sides. Of course, it only results in him laughing louder and desperately trying to squirm away. But Michael’s okay with that.

"Stop, Michael! Stop!" he pleads loudly through the laughs.

"Shhh!" he whispers mockingly, "You’re going to wake her up!"

He continues to torture the boy by tickling him. Gavin can’t keep quiet because he’s always been ticklish and can’t hold back his laughter and begging for it to stop.

"Daddy?" a soft voice finally breaks through the giggling and causes them to stop goofing around.

They both look up from their spots on the couch to see their five year old daughter, Taylor, standing there, a few tears streaming down her face, and her teddy bear clutched to her side.

Michael and Gavin may love each other very dearly, but their combined love for their daughter is enough to power the entire universe.

While growing up they constantly tended to her every need and want. It’s still a mystery how the young girl didn’t end up becoming a mini Veruca Salt due to her parents spoiling and pampering.

She’s still the most perfect combination of her parents though. They let her play the little flash games on the Barbie website, and not even ten minutes pass before they hear her yelling at it and getting angry. Gavin calls her Mini Rage Quit whenever Michael’s not around.

Due to Michael’s love of Gavin’s accent, he did most of the ‘teaching her how to talk’ so she’s gained quite the little British accent, with just the tiniest hint of Jersey, which you can only really hear whenever she’s yelling at something.

But other than when playing games, she never really gets angry. She’s so polite and well mannered that sometimes they question if she’s even a real little girl and not a robot. All of their friends from work love her, and whenever she joins in on an Achievement Hunter video for fun, the fans adore her and think she’s the cutest thing ever.

Barbara volunteered to be their surrogate mother when they couldn’t find one. And they’ll forever be in her debt, which might also be why they listened to her suggestion for movie night. Who knows how many times they’ve taken her out to dinner just because they’re so grateful to her for giving them the most precious angel in the world as a daughter.

And although they’re not one hundred percent sure on which one of them is her biological father, Gavin would be willing to bet an indescribable amount of money on it being Michael. He denies it every time Gavin brings it up, but even he can’t believe how much she looks like him.

She has long blonde hair, and a straight bang that ends at her eyebrows. Her big chocolate brown eyes are the same as Michael’s and her cheeks and littered with freckles and the cutest little dimple.

And of course, Gavin begged Michael one million times a day to name their daughter Taylor. Pretty much just so that Gavin could go around singing that stupid “Here comes Taylor Jones, running down the track…” song that he made up in that Olympics video.

Life with their daughter is usually always so carefree and sweet, so seeing her so scared and nervous is quite out of the ordinary.

"Oh, darling. What’s the matter, why are you out of bed?" Gavin immediately reaches out to comfort her, even though he’s still lying down across the couch.

She sniffles a little, and wipes a tear away with the sleeve of her pajamas. She’s wearing one of Michael’s old long sleeved black Achievement Hunter shirts. It’s way too big for her, and reaches down to her knees, so she wears it as a night dress. The sleeves hang way past her arms, so when she reaches up to rub her eyes it looks so innocently adorable.

"I think there’s a monster in my room, and I’m really scared." she murmurs, shyly.

She thinks she’s too old to believe in monsters and be scared of the dark, she doesn’t want her daddies to wave it off and tell her to just go back to bed.

But instead of being annoyed and disbelieving, Gavin’s eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Monsters!?" he yells incredulously, and scrambles to get up off of the couch. He manages to fall off and land in a heap in front of her. She giggles a little through the tears, and Michael rolls his eyes.

"There’s a  _monster_  in your  _room_!?” he shouts dramatically, while quickly jumping up off of the floor. Michael will never understand how he always has so much energy.

He gets up off of the couch too, picks up their daughter, and holds her to his side. She goes with him easily, and is relieved to have the comfort of her daddy’s arms around her.

He wipes off a single tears that’s running down her cheeks with his thumb.

"Why do you think there’s a monster?" he asks.

"I keep hearing scary noises, and I don’t want to go to bed when there could be a monster hiding in my room!" she cries, her wide expressive eyes put all of her emotions on show.

"Don’t you worry a thing, Taylor! Cause daddy and I are going to go fight the monster  _right now_!” Gavin exclaims.

"No!" she cries as Michael sits her down on the couch, "What if it hurts you?"

"Taylor, you know us better than that! You think a simple monster can take  _us_ down!? I’ll have you know that you’re father is part of the superhero duo of X-Ray and Vav! And your daddy is the almighty powerful Mogar!” Gavin yells with a big grin on his face.

Even Michael has to snicker at his husbands words. Gavin’s really willing to do anything to make Taylor smile.

She giggles a little, but still seems hesitant, “Are you sure?”

"Of course we’re sure." Michael smiles down at her, and then kisses her forehead.

Gavin does the same, and then leans down even further to press a kiss into the soft fur of her teddy bear, Hamish. She’s had that bear her entire life, and can never fall asleep without it. “Now.” he says to the teddy bear seriously, “You take care of Taylor while Mogar and Vav take care of this pesky monster business.”

Michael snickers and then grabs his husband by the back of his shirt. “Come on, let’s go fight some monsters.” he mutters while dragging Gavin down the hallway.

They’ve been living in this same house since before Taylor was born. Once they made the decision to get married, they knew that they were going to someday have a child of their own.

Neither thought that their apartment was big enough to raise a kid, so it didn’t take them long to find and purchase the most perfect sized house in Austin. It was close to work, not too big, not too small, and even had a big backyard for barbecues.

As soon as Michael enters Taylor’s room he turns on the light, and releases Gavin’s shirt from his grasp.

The bright yellow walls are covered with cute pink and purple butterfly decals, and the floor is scattered with toys. He makes a mental note to remind her to clean her room tomorrow, when suddenly Gavin lets out a disapproving yelp.

He turns around as soon as his husband turns off the bedroom light.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"If you turn on the light then the monsters are going to just hide until we leave! Then we’ll never get to fight them away!" he can practically hear the smug grin in his voice.

"You’re taking this whole thing very seriously." Michael mutters under his breath, as he continues to walk into the room.

He can feel dolls and stuffed animals underneath his feet every few steps, so he tries to avoid completely crushing their daughters collection of toys.

"Because this is a serious situation." Gavin whispers, walking directly behind him. "I’m thinking that we should quit working at Rooster Teeth and become full time monster slayers."

Michael laughs loudly at that, and Gavin shushes him. “Be quiet! You’ll alert them!”

"You are batshit crazy." he continues to chuckle.

"Oi! Don’t curse! We don’t know how old these monsters are!" Gavin scolds.

It’s in the simple moments like these that Michael realizes how good of a father Gavin really is. In fact, they’re  _both_ really good parents. Walking around their five year old daughters room in the dark, scouting for monsters or scary noises.

"Has anybody found a scary occurrence yet?" Michael says, mocking Geoff’s phrase from an old Minecraft episode.

Gavin giggles, “Stop! You’re not taking this seriously.”

Michael turns around and shoves Gavin a little with a grin on his face, “What am I even supposed to be taking seriously? We could leave right now and tell her that we ‘slayed the mighty beast’ or whatever, and everything would be fine.”

Even though the only light source is from the opened door leading to the hallway, Michael can see Gavin’s shocked and appalled face at that suggestion.

"What!?" he questions, no longer bothering to whisper, "Are you out of your mind, Michael? We can’t just let our baby girl sleep in here with monsters!"

"You’re so fucking annoying." he’s still grinning at his husband’s antics, "What do you really think we’re going to find in her-"

He gets cut off by the loud sound of Gavin’s dramatic gasp. “Look! Over there! I see it!” he yells, obviously trying to make sure Taylor can hear him from the other room.

He points over to the corner of the room, which doesn’t have anything in it. It’s probably the only part of Taylor’s room that’s clean of any toys and dolls.

"Come on, Mogar!" Gavin yells, and grabs a barbie doll off of the floor beneath him. He chucks the poor thing against the wall, as though trying to hit the ‘monster’ with it.

Michael rolls his eyes, and then joins him. He’s not such a stick in the mud that he’s not going to go along with his husband’s playful imagination.

Grabbing a stuffed rabbit off of the ground, and then throwing it in that general direction. “Look! We’re hitting him! It’s working!” Michael yells out loud.

Taylor’s in the other room, and they’re walls aren’t so thick that she wouldn’t be able to hear their screaming and hollering. Even the sound of the harder toys hitting the wall and floor is enough for her to hear.

"I don’t think it is! It’s just making him stronger, love!" Gavin screams, and Michael wants to smack him for dragging this out so much.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he mutters.

Gavin ignores him and they both stop throwing toys around the room, “I’m going in there.”

"What do you mean?" Michael arches an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I’m going to go attack it with my own bare hands. We don’t have any weapons or tools, so this is the only option, Michael." he’s still hollering at the top of his lungs.

They’re probably going to get some complaints from the neighbors tomorrow morning.

"Gavin, I swear to God, you’re-" he gets cut off by his husbands lips crashing against his.

It only lasts a few seconds, and Michael doesn’t even get a chance to kiss back before Gavin pulls away and forcefully pulls his husbands head downwards.

"No. Don’t speak." he says dramatically, holding Michael’s head to his chest as though he’s a brave knight from a fairy tale, "I have to do this for you and Taylor. Don’t forget about me, I’ll always love you both."

"You’re a fucking idiot." he murmurs, and finally pries Gavin’s hands away so that he can stand up normally.

His words are once again ignored, and Gavin takes a dramatic deep breath, and then yells, “I’m going in!”

Michael can’t help but laugh at his husbands battle cry, as he runs to the corner of the room and begins fighting with an imaginary monster. His fists are flying into thin air, and he’s kicking the area around him wildly.

He makes crazy grunting noises as though he’s actually fighting with somebody and it’s so humorous to watch that he can’t allow himself to be annoyed at Gavin’s craziness.

He considers pulling out his phone and filming it, but he’s content to having this memory just for himself.

Then he starts yelling and he’s contorted his body in a weird way as though he’s been grabbed by something. “Michael! It’s got me! It’s got me!”

Michael shakes his head back and forth with a huge grin on his face, trying not to cry with amusement at the scene before him. His stomach hurts from laughing so hard. He’s really thankful that they left the hall light on, or else he wouldn’t have gotten to see any of this as well as he is right now.

"Run, Michael! Save yourself! Grab Taylor and Hamish, and run for your lives away from this house!" he yells.

Michael rolls his eyes once again, realizing that he’s going to have to play along with this like Gavin is. He lets out a forced sigh of annoyance before screaming, “Not if I can help it! Mogar to the rescue!”

The next few minutes are filled with the two of them holding back their laughter as they ‘fight’ the ‘monster’ and run around the room, throwing around toys as they go, and yelling out dramatic hero sayings that let Taylor know that they’re winning the battle.

Michael’s not exactly sure how his life ending up being this perfect, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Gavin’s standing up on Taylor’s bed now, using a skipping rope as a lasso as he wildly flicks it around the room. Michael ducks just in time to miss it from hitting him in the face.

"Stop it! You’re going to poke somebody’s eye out with that thing!" he scolds.

"That’s the whole point, Michael! Do you have any idea how many eyes this monster has?" Gavin yells, throwing his arms up in exclamation.

Michael smirks, and jumps at his husband, tackling him back onto the bed. He’s lucky that they didn’t both fall off.

He begins tickling him again, sitting on top of Gavin so that he has no way to escape.

"Michael! Stop!" Gavin cries through the laughter, trying to shove Michael’s hands away. "We’re supposed to be fighting the monster!"

"But I  _am_  the monster!” he yells, “I’ve taken over Michael’s body, and now I’m going to kill you! With tickles!”

Goddamn, married with children life has really taken a huge affect on their life in both the best and worst way possible.

"No!" Gavin eyes are filled with playful horror and fear as he tries to fight back, "You can’t take over Michael’s body! Only I can do that!"

"Shut the hell up, you moron." he stops tickling to smack the side of Gavin’s head.

A huge grin spreads across his face and he begins cheering loudly, “Oh! You’re back, Michael! The monster isn’t possessing you anymore! I was so scared!”

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he rolls his eyes while getting off of Gavin and the bed, "He’s gone for good. No more haunting little children’s bedrooms and tickling overgrown idiots like you."

"Perfect." Gavin smirks, completely satisfied, "All in a days work for  _Mogar and Vav: Monster Hunters_.”

"Oh, man." Michael says with sarcastic seriousness, "That’s a real winner, you should write that one down."

"Really?" Gavin smiles.

Michael holds out his hand, and pulls his husband off of the bed so that they’re both standing in the dark room again.

"Yeah, better get it trademarked before somebody else snatches it up."

They walk back into the living room, hand in hand, still smiling from their imaginary monster slaying. It’s obvious that they’re willing to do anything for their daughter.

But when they finally get back they see that Taylor is snuggled up on the couch. Hamish the bear is being used as a pillow, and she is fast asleep.

They also notice that the movie has ended, and the credits are slowly playing across the screen.

"Well." Gavin smirks, "At least that was a lot more fun than that stupid movie. It’s a shame though that we didn’t even get to find out if his alien race took over the world."

Michael ignores him, and scoops Taylor up into his arms. The young girl’s eyes open slightly and she wraps her arms around her daddy’s neck in a sleepy manner.

"Time for one little princess to go to bed." Gavin coos softly.

"But the monsters…" she mumbles groggily, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Mogar and Vav took care of it. We fought those monsters away and they are nevercoming back." Michael states, as they go down the hallway and back towards her bedroom.

"Never ever?" she asks, peeking behind Michael’s shoulder to watch her father walking behind them.

"Never ever." the two men confirm at the same time.

She smiles and lets out a hum of content, before closing her eyes again. She’s asleep before they even enter her bedroom.

Michael lays her down on her bed, and then tucks the blankets around her. Gavin passes him Hamish, who he’s been carrying, and he puts the toy under her arm.

"Do you ever think about how lucky you are?" Gavin muses, as Michael kisses Taylor’s forehead goodnight.

He thinks about it everyday, but he’s not about to let him know that, so he just settles on asking, “What?”

"Well, I mean, you have the worlds cutest daughter in the world." he gestures to their sleeping baby, who’s gripped Hamish tighter in her sleep.

"Yeah, she really is something, isn’t she?" Michael smiles, and wraps his arms around Gavin’s torso, resting his chin on his husbands shoulder as they watch Taylor peacefully sleeping. No more monsters in her thoughts.

It’s a nice and quiet moment, until Gavin’s big mouth ruins it.

"And you have the totally hottest, heart throb British husband." he smirks.

Michael lets him go to smack the side of his head playfully once again. He can’t help but chuckle though, because it’s true. He really is the luckiest man alive to have such a perfect family.

"Come on, let’s go to bed. All of this monster fighting has tired me out." he says softly, not wanting to speak loud enough to wake Taylor.

They walk out of her room together, and Michael’s about to shut the door when Gavin starts talking once again.

"Do you think Ray would be interested in joining our monster slaying duo?" He questions, opening his mouth to let out a loud yawn.

"I’m not sure. I think we’re doing pretty well as just Mogar and Vav." he smirks.

"We do make a pretty good team, don’t we?"

He’s not sure if they’re talking about the monster slaying, or their parenting. But both are correct.

"That we do, Gav." he snickers, and presses a kiss to his sleepy husbands forehead, "That we do."


End file.
